Burn
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Multi-Shot : Ichigo is neglected by her parents because she wants to be a patissiere instead of an artist. Makoto is resented by his family for wanting to be a patissier instead of a doctor. When both of these two meet in childhood and make a promise, can they keep it? Warning: strong language for a child, OOC-Ichigo, and a slightly bit sensitive Kashino. [Kashigo, KashinoxIchigo]
1. Burn 1

[Ichigo's POV]

I couldn't do it. I couldn't make them happy. I was a ditsy girl and my little baby sister is a supposed 'musical star' to the point that mama and papa spend all the time with their shining star and just send disappointed stares at me. Grandma isn't here anymore (A/N: I know really when Michiko died but it fits in here), and there is no one to support me now.

They are just wrapped up on how Natsume is so 'amazing' and the one to 'lift their family name' unknowing that they even have another daughter, and it sickens me how each time they fail to realize I live in this world.

Tired with all of this drama, and tired of all of this sickening PDA on a daily basis, I just run.

I know, what am I thinking of? I am a five year old running like a fool in a pastel blue dress with a sketchbook filled with pastry drawings which happened to be very good sketches for a five year old. Some people considered me a prodigy in art, and some called me a showoff.

I didn't care and just ran to the nearest park at my house that I run to every time my parents neglect me.

Sitting underneath a maple tree, I just began to open my notebook and sketch my favorite desert ever:

The Strawberry Tart.

It is the only thing in this world that makes me smile, and the way my grandma makes it makes me want to leap into the air despite the fact that I was crying dramatically two seconds ago.

That is the thing.

When grandma died, she took all my happiness and girly side and cute adoration with her. My whole love for endless sweets and frilly stuff went with her.

No matter how hard I try, I will never fall in love with pink though I might wear pink sometimes, but I prefer blue or green now. I might enjoy some sweets but I am not a glutton anymore, and I might like cute stuff, but now I gave up on my cute-stuff collection.

"Oi."

I look up to see annoyed chibi caramel eyes peering hard on me. I raise an eyebrow. What is this kid's problem? Burn him down to hell. Language of a five year old is not limited when you hear your parents say colorful things about you.

"Whaddya want?" I icily ask.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, trying to play it off cool but I could sense bubbling curiosity underneath.

"Well none of your beeswax it is," I glared at him before putting in my sketchbook in my satchel of art supplies.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked. What is this boy, spoiled?

"Um," I cutely tap my chin and said, "Just because."

He looked like he could explode and then I added for furthermore reason, "You are a stranger I just met two stupid minutes ago. Why should I just openly show you my sketchbook? For all I know you could just be some jerk like all the boys I met in kindergarten."

His angry face disappeared in a second and he slumped down next to me.

That was a second.

No one ever wanted to sit next to me, because, well, I am pretty but I glare at people to get away from me.

I wore my hair in weird pigtails just so that my baby sister could be the center of the attention with loose, average-pretty caramel hair. If both of us had our hair loose, Natsume, in my opinion, would be pressed in a corner, long forgotten. But she is so cute and adorable and kind to me from the bottom of the heart despite all the attention she gets, so I want her to feel pretty all the time.

I just wanted to feel pretty too, so I just had my hair undone right now, just for now.

"So is that why you frown so much all the time?" he asked.

"All the time? What are you, a stalker?" I asked him.

He froze and said, "No, just asking."

I sighed and decided not to kill him for now.

"Hardly," I huffed and leaned back into the tree. Sometimes life is such a living nightmare that I wished this whole thing was a photograph that I could drop into the fire and burn, burn, and burn.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but not in a dense way. I mean, he wouldn't be able to draw the conclusion like anyone that the reason a child is angry because of fake love and parent negligence, right? Not possible.

"My parents…" I mumble, drawing my knees to my chest, "are stupid."

I expected him to laugh or call me weak like all the other boys did, but I felt him nod and looked at him in surprise, "You aren't going to laugh at me? I mean, I guess I sounded like a spoiled brat right now, you know. Someone who has no right to complain."

"No, you have all the right to complain," the boy agreed with me.

I stopped and asked him, "Why do you think that?"

"Because parents do favoritism, right? Who they love most, what they favor the most, things that they favor over their own children sometimes? I get that," the boy looked at me with blank eyes.

I didn't know what to say other than this boy is very smart.

"My parents think work, wealth, money and status is more important than status," the boy grumbled.

"My parents love my sister because she is a normal child who loves the piano and wants to be a musician like my mother. They hate me, though," I sadly murmur.

"Why do they think you have no talents?" the boy clenched his fists.

"No, I do. I can draw exceptionally good, in my mother's view and dad's opinion. They just hate me because I do not want to be an artist," I sadly bury my face in my knees. A warm arm wraps around my shoulders and I relax into the warm arm around me, gladly.

"Why?" he asks.

"I want to be a patisserie like my grandma, who made sweets for me when I was sad. I want to make everyone happy by making sweets with just one bite, like my grandma," I told him my dream which I told nobody outside my house, "and my parents won't let me go to a specialized school, so…"

"I want to be one too," he suddenly said.

I froze.

"I want to do that too," he repeated.

"Why don't we do it together?" I smiled at him.

"Do you really think we can do it, you know, together?" he asked.

I nodded and then smirked, "Why, you gonna back out like a little chicken?"

He scoffed and said, "As if. I am not a girl."

Sometimes the comment would sting. I never got degraded being a girl, but it felt fun doing this word throw off with this boy that I just met on a rough start.

"Oh, really? You know, not all girls are weak," I slyly smirked.

"Yeah, right! Bet they can't lift a fork," he laughed, and I poked him in the ribs making him roll over laughing.

I giggled and then started tickling him on the sides where I was confirmed that this cold guy was very vulnerable to. It was confirmed when he started to protest when I lightly tickled a precise spot on his sides, "H-Hey! S-Stop it! T-That t-tickles!"

"Aw, it does? I will keep it in mind then!" I smile politely, inwardly smirking.

He looked ghastly pale and then said, "Please do not tell anyone! I beg of you!"

I laugh and said, "Oh really? Now where is that 'manly' pride I heard you boasting of two minutes ago?"

He noticed that and then got up abruptly and coughed like a man and said, while nervously pushing his hair back, "Don't tell a living soul about my weak sides."

I chuckle underneath my breath and said, "Yup, that is so my prince charming."

He looked like he wanted to pee on the spot so I let him off his misery by crossing my heart, hoping to die and he let out a huge sigh of relief like a deflated balloon.

I laugh at my last thought and he raised an eyebrow and became nevertheless persistent to my continuous peals of laughter, and he asked me, "What?"

"You sound like a deflating balloon when you sigh like that!" I laugh wiping tears of laughter away.

He glared at me for one moment before flushing pink for some cute reason and bursting out into laughs like me. We couldn't stop laughing for a long time now and at this rate, I didn't want it to stop at all, like a picture, you get my point? This is the most happy I had been in, well, all my life, like grandma is alive in my life again.

I smile at him and we go and sit on the swings, me dragging my little bag of sketchbooks with me.

He asks once more, "What do you draw?"

I stare at him and ask him, "What is your name?"

When he stares at me with a confused face, I continue, "You are a nice person, but unless you give me your name, you are still considered a total stranger in my view."

He sighed and rolled around his big caramel eyes and I snort softly underneath my breath.

"Makoto Kashino, or you could just call me Makoto," he gave me a smile. Wait.

He SMILED.

I smile and say, "Can I call you Ma-kun?"

"My friend Andou calls me that, but I guess you can too," He shrugs.

I nod and ask, "Do you let a lot of people call me that?"

"Uh heck no. Only he can and now can you. I don't let that green haired narcissist Hanabusa call me that. Now what is YOUR name?" he looked at me curiously.

I laugh and say "Ichigo Amano."

"Can I call you Ichigo?" he asked.

I smile and say, "Sure."

He smiles back at me and we continue to swing on the swings, pumping our legs higher and higher until we almost could taste the cotton candy of the skies above.

"So you never told me what you draw in those sketchbooks of yours," Makoto asked me.

"Hmm, those are sketches of my future sweets," I said, "Based off of vanilla, strawberries, and batter-based products. My grandma was famous for it."

"Wow, that's nice," he said.

I smile and say, "So what do you want to specialize in?"

"Chocolate," he answered immediately.

I smile and say, "I like chocolate very much, you know. I made chocolate covered strawberries once, and they were good."

He smiles and says, "Yeah, I guess strawberries are the best fruit."

I sigh and say, "It sounds like a nice dream though."

He turned to me and asked, "Why?"

"Because my little sister is playing the piano, and I am the only oddball out. My mom is some famous instrument player and my dad is a famous painter, or so I think. My dad's side is nothing but pastry chefs but that is ignored as my parents thought baking sweets for a living is completely useless, like I told you," I sighed.

"What mean parents you got there," he said.

I nodded and sighed and said, "I want to go to St. Maries like my grandma did, but they will not pay for it, because they want to crush it down. Or maybe it doesn't fit into their 'picture-perfect' stupid image they have."

"You know, if your parents aren't willing to pay for you to go to Paris, where the main branch is, you can just go to the one in here in Japan," he said.

Makoto is just sometimes oblivious to money costs, isn't he?

"Money is the problem here," I sighed.

"Well, I have the number of this one instructor that goes around trying to get talented people in the academy. I know I will be going because of my family's damn wealth but you can get in if you impress him enough," Makoto took a little card out of his pocket and gave it to me.

I gave him a suspicious stare and slowed down my swinging and came to a complete stop.

"Now, what is a boy like you doing with a business card in your pocket if money isn't the problem for you?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Sometimes my parents become obnoxious to the point that I call the number just to run away I guess, for safe keeping."

I didn't get his point but the family he told me he had sounded kind of oppressing so I could understand imagining him just calling the number to get into the school and running away from his family for what seems like forever in his mind.

I stuff the card in the pocket of my pastel blue sundress and nod to him saying, "Thanks."

He smiled at me, and it felt so good that I didn't want this to end, this perfect heaven that seemed to be custom fit for me, for this moment right at this moment.

Suddenly, I just noticed how the sky was turning into a thousand colors, like the prettiest cake there was out there, like one of those show-cased brand new pastries made in the shops of Paris, and where lovebirds would check them out in wonder, hoping to afford the expensive thing. I sigh in wonder and amazement in the beauty of the sunset, not caring how late it was because all I would get to the worst was a lecture from my parents before I was free to do as I wish.

A warm hand reached out and grabbed my right one and I turned to Makoto with an alarmed look at what he was doing.

"What? I just want to hold your hand, Ichigo. Is it all right with you?" he asked, innocently.

I smiled and nodded and whispered, "Do you think I can make it? You know, become one of those patissieres that can make people happy?"

He smiled and nodded, "Together."

I sent him a confused stare and asked, "Forever?"

"We will open a shop and we will make sweets and deserts with our specialties which are directed towards making people smile after just one bite," Makoto smiled, "For you, and for me."

Before I could respond, something cold was being put on my thumb.

"It is a ring, and it is a little bit too big for you, so I put it on your thumb. This ring will represent our dream of having a shop together," Makoto smiled at me, and I found myself unconsciously smiling as well.

I looked at my hand and twirled around the ring, and smiled when a little flower shaped almost like a vanilla flower faced me.

"Do you like it? I am sorry it is silver, you know I couldn't get gold because of my limited allowance!" he burst when he caught me staring at the ring.

I smiled at him and said, "No it is okay. I am just happy that someone is supportive about my dream. I like that."

He calmed down and smiled a small one and held out his hand and I put my hand in his and I said, "Thank you so much Ma-kun."

He whispered, "No, thank you."

I don't know how long we just sat there like a pair of birds, but I was a five year old, so acting childish is all right for me. People passed us and whispered underneath their breaths about how cute we were, on the swings, happily sighing at the sunset that seemed to sunbathe our faces.

"I will work very hard to become a patissiere, and you will do the same to be a patissier, promise me? No matter what, cross your heart and hope to die," I held up a finger childishly.

"C'mon, Ichigo, I promised, didn't I?" he gasped.

But when I wouldn't move from my spot, he chuckled and held up his hands in mock defense, in my view and held a finger to his heart and made a criss-cross motion over the left part of his chest, and I gave him a confused stare and said, "Wait, the heart isn't there."

He gave me a smirk and said, "Oh yeah? Where do you think it is?"

"Here," I confidentially placed my hand on where I am sure my heart is, in the middle of my chest, but surprisingly couldn't feel any heartbeat. Am I dead?

"Silly, the heart is here," he moved my hand to where he thought it was, and he was right. I pressed my hand in further and felt heartbeat, deep and consistent.

I looked up at him and let my hand drop and asked him, "How did you know?"

He grimaced and said, "My family is a line of doctors and medical specialists, so of course I would know."

"You aren't going to be a doctor right?" the fear of him breaking the promise we made and him crushing his happiness crept into my mind.

"No, I won't. If you will not stop working on it, I will not stop working on it," he smiled at me and I smiled along with him.

"Thank you, so much," I smiled, "You aren't like the others."

"The others who love just for looks?" he asked, "That is sickening."

I nodded, and said, "Glad someone shares my resentment."

He faced me and smiled and said, "Well you have his number, so you call him to show how much of an amazing patissiere you are so you can come into the school as soon as possible, if not at the same time as me."

I smiled back and looked at the time. It was late.

"Mother and father will be a bit concerned," I murmured.

"Well you should go home. My mother and father might not care but my big sister will have my head for making her worry to death," Makoto smirked.

I smiled and said, "Yeah my little sister might wail her head off if I am not there for a long time."

He smiled sadly and said, "Yeah, someone in this world cares."

I nodded and turned around and said, "Thank you. I am so glad I met you."

"We will meet again, right?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, we will."

I turned around and then went home, turning and twisting around that ring that held so many memories for me, too much.

At least I will have something to work for and someone to be inspired by. My cheeks flushed as I replayed his name in my head and took in his face and his kindness.

We will meet again.

Right?

oOo

_Next chappie is the last one! I think, or it might be a three-shot if it is that long!_


	2. Burn 2

Nine years later.

[Ichigo's POV]

I stood in front of St. Marie Academy branch in Japan with all of my luggage.

"I think that is all of it!" mom gives me a cheery smile and I snort. Now she realized how much she was shutting me out and now is being nice because I might disturb her less.

I give her a shrug and Natsume clings to my uniform skirt and looks at me with watery eyes that I know I will not be able to resist, "Don't go, onee-chan."

I smile at her because she has been the one who really loved me all these years. Natsume found out I looked prettier with my hair down so she made a huge tantrum whenever I relapsed into my old habit of putting my hair up in pigtails, always reminding me that she is happier when I am happier, so she didn't want me to go making myself look like a child so she can be happy, which she said she wasn't if I was restraining myself.

"I know," I smile and kneel at her level, "But when I become a very good patissiere, I will make you sweets that will make you smile after one bite."

She beamed and said, "Really?"

I smile and nod and say, "And in turn for that, you work hard and become the best piano player I ever heard, all right?"

She pouted and said, "Fine."

I laugh and then she waits there with me while mom and dad call her back in the car until Henri sensei comes and opens the gates and smiles at me, and Natsume goes and skips back to the car.

He says, "Let me get those for you."

He picks up half of my luggage and I smile at his effort to be kind to me.

"You will be sharing a room with Rumi Kato," he smiled.

"And I will be your partner!" a small idiotic voice declared.

"Huh?" I say, annoyed and come face in face with an annoying flying blonde chibi in a pink frilly dress with puffy wings and a pink gem golden spoon.

She smiles at me all cute and I say, "No way in hell."

When I turn around she is already on my shoulder like we were long time friends and Henri sensei sweat-dropped and said, "Don't you think you were harsh on her?"

I look at him, annoyed and say, "I don't think she is yet. Dammit."

"I like your choice in sweets. I specialize in vanilla, strawberries, and batter-based products. Hi, I'm Vanilla!" Vanilla extends a tiny pudgy hand towards me and I grimace.

"Hi and I am your worst nightmare," I glare at her.

"But I want to be your partner! I told the Queen I chose you!" Vanilla whimpered. I rolled my eyes.

"What Queen?" I groan. What is this that I stepped into? A magical kingdom or an absolute monarchy?

"Um…the Queen of Sweets Spirits, Ichigo-chan," Henri-sensei smiled at me as we turned into the main school hall. Then all hell broke loose. He said my name.

"Oh, so your name is Ichigo! Pretty!" Vanilla had some creepy glint in her blue eyes.

"Shut up, pudgy!" a flying weirdo with long black hair and glaring maroon eyes glared at Vanilla.

"You seal your piehole, Chocolat!" Vanilla glared at Chocolat.

"Shh! Can't you see them fighting desu? And who is this pretty girl?" a pretty orange spirit smiled at me.

"I don't know, Caramel, but she looks like a damsel in distress," a blue headed freak offered me a pale rose.

"Oh don't say that, Café-kun," Caramel blushed.

"Dammit all to hell!" an angry voice yelled ten feet away from us and my heart almost stopped. Makoto.

"You always take stupid rose baths and never clean up!" Makoto yelled.

"Yeah what do you want me to do about it?" a green haired narcissist smirked at Makoto stupidly.

"They are at it again," Henri sensei sighed. I casted them a glance. In the middle of the greenie and Makoto stood a megane (a Japanese nickname for people with glasses) with his hands to the sides trying to yell for them to shake hands and be happy, and failing considerably. Seeing Makoto made me twirl that silver ring he gave to me all those years ago, on my thumb. Funny thing was my hands grew but stayed thin, so my right thumb was the perfect fit for the ring.

"They fight so much," Chocolat sighed like an old granny.

"It is kind of Satsuki-kun's fault," Vanilla shrugged and Chocolat agreed with her with a nod.

"Aw you two! He needs it to maintain his beauty. Unless!" Café gave a dramatic gasp, "It is a sin to be beautiful!"

I slapped my forehead, effectively getting the spirits attention and unfortunately the boys. Apparently, Makoto's eyes widened when he saw me but I managed to stay impassive.

"Sensei," I droned.

"Yes?" Henri-sensei casted me a glance.

"My room you said I would be sharing with Rumi-chan?" I raised an eyebrow and struggled with keeping my case from falling over. Apparently I overpacked on art supplies again…drat.

"Oh what a beautiful damsel! My sweets spirit was right! Come; want a rose to lift your spirits? Or do you want a kiss to be on cloud nine?" The greenie tipped my chin up, and if I heard correctly, I heard a huge snap in the background.

I kind of got irritated and droned, "Don't you say that to every girl? I bet you have an infinite rose supply to give one to every girl you see in your sight, slut or not. Please let go of my chin before I knock your eyes in, thank you very much."

He lets go of my chin and I see out of my corner of my eyes, Makoto clenching his fists in…anger? But I seriously do not know why. But I shrug it off and call it mission complete when the weirdo hides behind megane as either offering the innocent guy to me as a 'human sacrifice' or using him as a 'human shield'.

"Ah you must be my roommate!" a kind girl smiles at me and I give her a small smile.

"Are you Rumi?" I ask.

"Yep, and I know who you are, so come on!" Rumi offers to carry my heavy stuff while all I have to do is carry about half of my own load.

I do not know what happened to those boys but nevertheless follow Rumi to our room.

[Normal POV]

After Ichigo left with Rumi, and Vanilla followed her new partner, much to Ichigo's happiness at having a new friend and annoyance to Vanilla's cute preferences.

"What the hell, Hanabusa!" Makoto glared at Satsuki, who merely shrugged in response.

"Wow she isn't like the rest of the gullible girls," Satsuki grinned. Ichigo was interesting, the only girl as well as Rumi not to fall for his charms. It was a trap to see if Ichigo would fall for it and almost every girl fell for it whether they tried really hard not to, in the end they failed when the broke out into a fresh blush with his fake antics and empty words that hardly described them.

"Yeah, well she isn't for sale," Makoto glared at Satsuki.

"Hmm? Why ever not?" Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

"I think this is someone from Ma-kun's past, am I right?" Andou pushed up his glasses.

"Yes," Makoto gave the back-off glare to Satsuki, who in turned smirked.

"Well too bad, she managed to snag my interest. I mean, why don't you dolly along with that annoying curly head. Oh, what was her name?" Satsuki rubbed his chin in mock innocence, though he knew what the name of his clingy senpai was.

"Her name is Miya Koshiro and she long time gave up when I said I wouldn't reciprocate her feelings," Makoto glared. (A/N: Yeah I know Miya is consistent throughout the series until the Makoto and Ichigo really get together, but oh well, life sucks for her. I obviously hate her.)

"Hanabusa, stop it. You know how important she is to Ma-kun," Andou sent Satsuki a glare.

Makoto gave Andou a thank-you through silent communication, and then glared right back at Satsuki along with Andou.

"If you haven't noticed, I am still here," Henri-sensei said.

"Oh, I am sorry, sensei," Makoto apologized.

"It is okay. You can continue your little fight later but I have to tell that Ichigo will be in your group A," Henri-sensei said, "She has shown to me exceptional skills in her specialty and fast learning skills in making other types of sweets."

"That is fantastic," Andou smiled. Ichigo could get even closer to his friend Makoto if this was the case and he sent his friend a smile, who in turn, smiled back.

"All right, well quit the drama and please get back to your rooms. There is class tomorrow," Henri-sensei turned on his heels and disappeared.

Satsuki, much to Makoto and Andou's relief, decided to shut up officially and they went to their respective dorms, with the blonde and greenie glaring each other down to their room.

oOo

[Next morning]

[Ichigo's POV]

I put on my orange uniform which, much to my displeasure had a short skirt which seemed to much of a flirt. Luckily Henri-sensei put in a skirt that went to my knees, being more modest than the flirty one, and attached a note with it, which I unfolded and read it:

_In case if you do not like the short one to wear. I had them make a long one for you, for some reason._

_Be on time._

_Henri-sensei_

I smiled and put on the long skirt with the rest of the uniform and went to the breakfast room for Rumi to still be asleep. I shook her awake, and hushed, "Rumi! Wake up! Look at the time!"

Rumi opened her sleepy eyes and looked at the clock nearby.

"Crap," she cursed and shot out of the bed and at lightning speed, she put on her uniform and started panicking about what to eat when I passed her a toast and a thermos filled of tea.

"Thanks so much Ichigo-chan!" Rumi flashed a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back to the silly girl, who never misses to make my day.

"No problem Rumi-chan. Now let's go, I think we will make it on time, taking into account that you didn't take that long to get ready," I smiled.

Rumi smiled brightly at me and then we made our way to the academy and she started to eat the toast like her life depended on it and I smiled at her. She kind of described the kind of person who I want to be when I am older, though I can hardly count on it.

I check my bookbag and make sure my Strathmore Sketchbook and drawing pencils are in there (Rucha: Yes that is my favorite brand of sketchbook and I have three of 'em).

"So you like drawing, huh?" Rumi asked me as we came in the building and went to our first period class. I shrugged like it was no big deal when it really was my whole world.

"I guess," I shrug.

"Aw, Ichigo-chan has such a high wall," Rumi poked my head to annoy me and I let out a little yelp when she does this consistently.

Rumi smirks and we come in the classroom and I look at my seat number and sigh. Right next to Satsuki Hanabusa?

"Oh, lucky you. Get to sit next to one of the Sweets Princes," Rumi clapped in a supportive way.

"Sweets Princes?" What a stupid nickname.

"Well the one with glasses is Senossuke Andou. The green haired one is Hanabusa Satsuki. The blonde one is Kashino Makoto," she listed all of them off and I freeze at the last name. He really is THAT popular? Poor guy, popularity really does hit like a ton of bricks if you do not enjoy it too much.

I sigh and nod and Vanilla said, "Ooh, get to sit next to the cutie, hmm?"

Then I remember the greenie narcissist that tried to defile my lips the previous day and I suddenly grew a dark cloud.

"Oh was the idiot that tried to kiss me Hanabusa?" I ask Rumi in a normal tone.

"U-Uh, y-yeah," she stutters.

"Why are you stuttering?" I raise an eyebrow. She was confident a minute ago.

"They are…behind you…" she gasped out and I gave her a confused stare and turned around to see those weird looking 'princes' (except Ma-kun who looked like the only sane one there), staring at me in huge disbelief.

I glare at the greenie and say, "Guess I have to sit next to you."

His rose wilts and I shove myself in the seat and Vanilla smirks, "Nicely done."

"Not helping, Vanilla, not helping at all," I shake my head.

"U-Um, why do you hate S-Satsuki that much?" The megane guy who Rumi told me was 'Andou-san' asked me nervously.

"Because, he was trying to defile my mouth and steal my first kiss yesterday. I have every reason in the world to be disgusted with him. Do you get the picture?" I ask him, but not with a glare since he is more of a nice person than a narcissist like Hanabusa.

"I-I will make sure that he doesn't do that to you," Andou-san nervously tries to calm my anger, and it all washes away and I give him a small smile and a nod of thank you.

He relaxes and goes to his seat. I felt Makoto glaring at Hanabusa from the corner of my eyes, and I sighed, shifting my long, slightly curly brown hair which some people repeatedly said I look like a French Beauty, or a young lady that came off the streets of Paris. Whatevs.

I take out my sketchbook, one I sketch personal drawings and start do draw my sister and I in it, smiling, me with a tiny one, and my sister with a gigantic one as she threw herself into my arms and I gently wrapped my arms around her. Apparently we were having a late start, so I was able to finish the detailed drawing and put the date on it, before putting the sketchbook and pencils away and getting my notebook out with a mechanical pencil ready for note taking.

"So you like to draw?" Hanabusa idiot asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I give him a glance, one that scares Café to behind his neck.

"Who inspired you to draw a lot?" he asked me.

"My grandma and a childhood friend of mine," I said, "One I met only once."

I twirled the ring on my right thumb, the one that Makoto put the ring on and I had always kept it there since my fingers are thin and long and slender unlike most of these girls here who unnaturally get slightly pudgy from eating everything they make.

"Who gave that to you?" Hanabusa asked me, seething in jealousy.

"A friend," is all I said before tuning him completely out.

I focused on the lecture and paid absolutely no attention to him. I may be a good student (Rucha: good grades are part of Ichigo's OOC-ness), but I want to be like grandma and fulfill what Makoto wanted us to do together.

Lunch Time

I chase after Rumi-chan after finding out karma hates me and all my classes I am stuck with Hanabusa and Makoto and Andou-san get to sit next to each other.

"What's up, Ichigo-chan? Cat got your tongue?" she smiled.

"I officially hate roses," I gasped.

"Hanabusa-san?" She nodded.

I nodded back.

"Well good luck. I hope that one of them ends up with you, seeing that you have such a kind personality, Ichicgo-chan," Rumi leaned back.

"You aren't like one of those fangirls?" I ask.

"Nope. I have a boyfriend. And even if I didn't I would just see that trio as nice classmates, nothing more and nothing less," Rumi smiled at me before throwing her fists in the air and acting like a cheerleader saying, "So good luck with your love life!"

I sweat-dropped. How is she being helpful in a situation like this?

oOo

_Okay, I changed my mind and made it so this story can be a SHORT multi chapter story._


	3. Burn 3

[One Week Later]

[Ichigo's POV]

Well Rumi was no help. I thought she would get the that green headed idiot to get off my back but she has been more of a matchmaker than a parent for me, so she was just thinking of giving Hanabusa a try to see if we have any 'chemistry' produced when we are next to each other, which I do not know what she means by that but it doesn't mean Hanabusa and I are going to be more than 'I can tolerate your view' friendship.

I sighed in exhaustion and as soon as the school bell rang, I got a phone ring.

I checked my phone, and almost smiled when I saw the text message:

_To: Amano Ichigo_

_From: Natsume_

_Subject: OMG!_

_Message:_

_Onee-chan! My birthday is tommorrow and I am getting a new phone! I wish I could see you though. Could you make me a cake? I am refusing my parents to buy me one! Onegai~_

_Natsume_

"I don't know…" I wonder out loud.

"Ah what is it?" Henri sensei calls.

"It is my sister's birthday tomorrow, and she is refusing my parents to buy her a cake, and she is begging me to make one and give it to her…" I left off.

"Well, it is Friday today," Henri sensei rubs his chin, "I guess you can make the cake and then give it to her. I hope you can make it to her liking. Have fun."

I smile and hug him and say, "Thank you sensei."

He smiles and I let go of him. I race down the hall, excited to get in preparation for Natsume's cake. Before I do, I change into my attire for a chef (Rucha: I do not know what else to call it…). I then go into a practice kitchen, and hear some scrapes, and then recognize them to be as tempering tools. Who is in the kitchen right now?

When I go to an empty station, I discover the person doing and making all this noise was Ma-kun. He stops and looks at me, eyes wide, and I twist the ring out of insecurity due to the intensity of the gaze. Vanilla seems to sense my discomfort of the staring, and she chirps out, "Let's make that cake for your sister, Ichigo-chan! You have your plan for your cake, right?"

I nod, and completely turn around and go to the fridge to get the ingredients. Natsume's cake is going to be piano themed, and fancy, like a mini wedding cake.

[Three Hours Later…]

With a black frosting cone in hand, I managed to finish frosting on the piano keys and make her cake look musical, since Natsume loves playing the piano. I decided, why make an ordinary cake for my little sister when she is my whole life? She deserves a grand one, I am sure of it!

"Amazing!" Vanilla complimented me. It really looked like a piano wrapped around the cake. Natsume was bound to love it.

"It looks like a piano," I smile.

"What the fudge!" a cold voice shows immense alarm, and I turn around to face that cold sweets spirit, Chocolat, with her jaw dropped on the ground, as if she expected me to be a useless beginner like all of those annoying girls, especially about this annoying Miya Koshiro she says is worse than a hag in pastry making skills.

"What do you want?" I sigh, taking a picture with my phone and then putting the cake in a box.

Taking the box in my hands, she said, "It looks like a real piano."

I shrug and said, "Yeah well, it is for Natsume, not me."

Chocolat had no words for what to say and when she said nothing I waited for her to speak, not in an irritated way despite the fact that she insulted Vanilla on my first day coming in the Academy. But then again, I would be a hypocrite saying it is all her fault because I was also annoyed by the fact that Vanilla declared that I am her partner.

"You gonna ask something or not? I have to go and catch a cab," I asked her, who stood frozen like a statue.

Behind her Ma-Kun stood behind her, and I asked, "Is she all right?"

"I guess," he said, not glaring at me like the others.

I shrugged and said, "Well hope she feels better. I'm out. I cleaned up after myself so you can't do a gotcha on me."

And with that, I left. But as I left, footsteps followed me and I turned my head, and said, "What are you doing?"

"I want to meet your family," Ma-Kun asked.

"Huh, yeah my overly cheery family who is happy I am studying at an academy with an scholarship will be slightly disappointed I have to show my face to them for three days," I snort sarcastically.

"So how have you been?" Makoto asked me, with all sincerety.

"Okay, I guess," I said, as we reached my dorm and I said, "Wait a minute. Can you hold the cake?"

Makoto nodded and I just changed into a white button-down shirt, jean skirt that ended a little past my knees, and boots.

I came out and took the cake out of Makoto's hands.

"Anyways, your question," I stated, once we managed to reach the gates.

He nodded.

"They are only nice to me, my parents, because they know that when I get into here, I will just stay here rather than come home everyday like a normal public school," I shrug, "I mean, they send me nothing, they do not worry about me, and they do not care, honestly if I get hospitalized. Only Natsume does, she sends letters once a week and sends me texts once a day, and if her phone breaks down, she sends it through either mom or dad's phone, saying daily she loves me very much, even if my parents don't."

Makoto's eyes wavered with something that I couldn't read in his eyes. But then again, other than annoyance or irritation or the unusual rare glint of softness, his eyes were a mystery, which was very unusual since I could read just about anyone else's. But never his.

I waved a hand and a yellow cab slowed down to a stop. Out of my skirt pocket, I give the driver a written address, of my home, to the driver. He nods, and says nothing at all.

The drive there is almost stifling. I know Natsume will be thrilled to see me, but about my parents, they are a mystery. Sometimes they mock me; sometimes they just turn their noses up in disgust.

The car screeches to a halt and I ask the driver how much I owe him. By the time I had the money to pay him from my pocket, the driver was saying, "Thank you!"

I looked at Makoto, who apparently paid for me and sent him the 'why' look and he just stayed impassive, to the point that I sighed and lugged the cake with me.

I took off my boots at the doorstop and so did Makoto.

I ring the doorbell, and quick little footsteps come and scream, "I GOT IT!"

"Our Natsume can't be any cuter!"

"I agree."

My stomach churned in disgust for them to fail to realize that I apparently exist in the world and Makoto stood next to me, somehow sensing my tense reactions.

The door opens widely, and Natsume grins from ear to ear, "Onee-chan! You came! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it!"

"It has only been a week," I mused, but ruffled her caramel hair back softly.

"But it felt like seven years," she rolled her eyes and dragged me in, almost shutting Makoto out.

"Um, he can come," I said, "He wanted to come with me."

Makoto was glaring at Natsume for almost kicking him out and handed me the cake.

Natsume glared back and said, "Hey listen up, shortie. I am onee-chan's number one favorite and it will stay that way."

Makoto paled, not at the threat but the fact that he was called a short person. I tilted my head and sized Makoto up and found out that he is a bit short for his age.

"Why you little…" I heard him mutter, and Natsume's smirk widened as she wrapped her arms around me possessively. I sighed.

"You two, cut it out. Natsume let go of me so I can put your cake on the dining table," I sighed.

She let go of me and I went to put the cake on it's respective place. She came next to me and I saw mom and dad just sitting at the dining table, long forgotten. They were somehow just plain annoyed, but they said nothing at the moment. I promptly ignored them. I came only because Natsume asked me, not because of those two child neglectors.

"What does it look like?" Natsume asked.

I sighed and said, "If I show it to you, Natsume, then it won't be a surprise anymore. I made it and it took me three days to plan out your cake, what ingredients to use and how to mix them together, what temperature to put it in the oven how I should frost it, what I should put on your cake so that in the end result, this cake is only for you. If you take a peep the all my hard work would've gone in water by then."

Natsume looked teary and said, "You did all that for me?"

Makoto rolled his eyes but I nodded and gave her a warm smile, "Yes, I did."

She ran into me, almost making me double over from not her weight, but the sudden tackle she did. She wrapped her skinny arms around me and pressed her face into my stomach, which tingled a little bit.

"Do you want me to stay for your party? It is a relief your birthday happened to be on a Saturday," I asked her, as she finally released me.

Natsume said, "Even if you wanted to leave, I will not let you leave until Sunday."

This made my heart warm up and she continued, "I want everyone to know who should get the credit for my cake, right? My ingenious sister."

I laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Where are you going to hold your party?" I asked her.

"Here at home. And you are going to wear this!" my sister dashed around the corner and dragged back with her a beautiful midnight blue dress that fell to my ankles and had only one sleeve, making it an off shoulder dress (Rucha: I love those kind). It came with a pair of white flats and there was a vanilla flower on my shoulder part of the dress, to symbolize my specialty.

"Wow, pretty," Vanilla breathed.

"I guess it is okay," Chocolat mumbled, only to be hit by Vanilla's spoon.

"What the heck!" she screamed and those two flew into the air, having another catfight and I sighed, mentally, keeping in mind Natsume couldn't see them.

"You okay, onee-chan?" Natsume sensed me spacing out a little bit, to which I blinked and smiled a little and tried to re-assure her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just _remembering something so utterly stupid,_" my voice seemed stressed a little upon the last bit so that Chocolat and Vanilla would quit their stupid antics.

They got the point and Chocolat, from the corner of my eye, hung her head in shame and floated over to Makoto and Vanilla floated and sat on my shoulder.

Natsume giggled and jumped up and down saying, "What is your boyfriend gonna wear?"

Makoto and I flushed at this comment. Sometimes Natsume is a little too blunt, like me, when it comes to each other's possible crushes, well Natsume had several crushes and one love interest, and whereas she knows I like Makoto only.

I roll my eyes and sigh, "Makoto, you didn't bring anything with you? Do you want to go back?"

He kind of felt hurt. Maybe it was because I didn't use his nickname that I asked him I could call him on the set of swings, but nevertheless, shook his head, and said, "No, it is okay. I have a duffel bag with me anyways."

I eyed it and said, "Okay…will you have anything to wear to Natsume's birthday party?"

"Yes," he simply said, and I left it at that.

I check the time on the clock and saw it was getting a little on the late side and said, "Natsume off to bed. Do your brush. I do not know how many times you actually touched the toothpaste while I was gone."

Natsume groaned and I knew exactly what she would do. She would try to peak at the cake.

"If I find out that you peaked at the cake, then I will return it back to school," I said, "And I will find a way to dispose of it."

Natsume shut up with her groaning and nodded vigorously so much that her neck could have snapped off and fallen on the floor. I grinned and said, "Go on, and get ready for bed."

Natsume sighed and went up the stairs.

"There is a guest bedroom, upstairs, Makoto. You can stay there for the weekend," I tensely said, when the atmosphere started to become heavy with Natsume gone.

He didn't move, but at the moment, my back was to him, and I didn't realize it. I make my way towards the stairs, until a hand yanks me back and roughly turns me around.

"Do you remember me?" he asked. I gulp, looks like my parents who were long forgotten at the dinner table, had gone to bed, making us the only ones downstairs, and this is just my luck, just my luck.

"Makoto, not now," I whisper harshly, listening to Natsume run out of the bathroom and run into her room, childishly announce to the world she is going to bed. We froze, until she had slammed her door close and then Makoto was grip my arm tighter.

"Makoto," I warned him.

"You know, that isn't what you call me," Makoto said.

"I know, but we are at my parent's house. Not now, Makoto, not now," I plead with him, but he doesn't let me go.

The right hand that was pinned back is tugged and I fall into his chest.

He brings my right thumb to his lips and kisses the cold metal on my thumb, "Your fingers are small as ever, Ichigo."

"Makoto, not now," I harshly whisper, knowing my own heartbeat is beating too hard, and that only accentuates when he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Yes, right now. Because I had been waiting for _nine years _just for you to come back and I waited for one week just to approach you. I think I waited enough," Makoto just hugged me tighter, and I panicked even more. What if Natsume heard? What if she got heartbroken that I replaced her important position as someone really special to me?

"I think that is enough," the voice I was thinking about, just came.

Natsume somehow managed to sneak in.

"Natsume, I thought you shut the door," I said.

"Yeah, well I slammed the door after me, out. I was secretly watching and saw this," Natsume glared at Makoto immensely.

Makoto glared back.

"Look, maybe you do know my sister. Maybe she might like you back. But forcing her to do something she might not be comfortable is crossing the line. Mother and father hate her enough for chasing her dreams of being a patissiere. They might just loathe her even more for this, and I do not know why and how. Personally, mother and father shouldn't have hated onee-chan from the start, but they did," Natsume glared at Makoto and tugged at my arm.

"Let her go now," Natsume glared, "I think you gave her enough of a shocker. Don't you know how to treat ladies right?"

Makoto let go of me, and I kind of felt bad. He isn't groping me like other perverts I met. He really meant everything he did, but everyone just takes it the wrong way.

He lets go of me, and in his eyes, he has a little glint of sadness that wavers in his eyes. But before Natsume completely yanked me out of his grip, I gave his arm that wrapped over my waist, a small squeeze, the one that said, _I didn't forget you._

He looked at me and hope lingered in his eyes and I inwardly smiled a little bit.

I let Natsume drag me up the stairs and read to her, a book of her choice until she fell asleep.

When she did, I smoothed back her hair and thought to myself one thing.

What is it like to have a family?

oOo


	4. Burn 4

[Ichigo's POV]

Time flew past Natsume's birthday. The lingering feeling of Makoto's hands and the small hands he held mine to place that silver ring on mine still stayed there.

We were back at the academy and years passed by. I became proficient in chocolate, coffee, and caramel and taught the Sweets Princes how to become good in essence of vanilla. Every time I taught, stirred, or tried to bake something while teaching the rest of my group, Makoto would always stare, as if looking deep into my soul and trying to say one sentence to me, repeatedly.

_Hurry up and remember._

I took out the cake from the oven and finished icing it and delicately decorated the cake with vanilla flowers and strawberries. I smiled at them and said, "Finished."

"Wow, it looks very good," Andou-kun praised me and I smiled at him and cut a small piece so he could taste it and compare it with his.

"Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, how about a kiss on the lips from me?" Hanabusa tilted my chin up against mine. Before his lips could crash down on mine, I merely side-stepped, letting him stumble. I knew he was friends with Andou-kun and Makoto so I decided it would be a terrible fate if I let him face-plant on the ground. He would defile the ground and I would have to pay for new flooring.

"Hanabusa-san, your cake slice is all the way over _there_," I icily pointed towards a lonely part of the table the three were working.

Hanabusa pouted and grumpily made his way for the cake, leaving Makoto and I to sigh a sigh of relief. Just as I was able to hand Makoto his slice, a pale hand snatched it out of his.

"What the heck…"

"**Oh my sweetie pie! You made me cake! You will make a perfect bride for me!" **Johnny shot me a seductive grin to which I gave an annoyed one.

"What in the seven hells is he talking about?" Makoto jerked a thumb at the American idiot.

"Marriage prospects," I shrugged, "Highly not likely to happen."

That irked Makoto to the point that even Chocolat couldn't calm him down. While he was growing a dark aura she came to me annoyed and said, "What kind of lie did you feed to my partner?"

"What are you talking about? I know some English," I glanced, fully annoyed with the annoyed brown head.

"Yeah, granny!" Vanilla stuck out a tongue.

"Shut up pudgy!" Chocolat glared back.

"Hey I'd rather be pudgy than old, wrinkly and a no-life person like you!" Vanilla teased as she stuck her tongue at Chocolat. Recently she had become better in comebacks at the annoying spirit.

"Why you little!" Chocolat glared at Vanilla and tried to chase her down, with no avail because as much as Vanilla can be pudgy in appearances, she is for SURE a fast flier.

"Come and catch me, GRANDMA!" Vanilla taunted as she swirled her spoon victoriously in the air and swirling around in the room with Chocolat chasing after her.

I grabbed both of them by their wings and put Vanilla on my shoulder and she hugged my hair. For Chocolat, I set her down on a table and said, "Eat this piece of cake and shut up."

Chocolat didn't whine like the other times and complied with my order.

Then standing in between the American Boy and Makoto I said, "Cut it out."

"What do you mean? I can't believe you didn't make any cake for me! I am your future husband!" Johnny made puppy dog eyes at me, and I scowled.

"You are just like Miya, you know that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I know!" He grinned.

"Are they related?" Andou-kun asked.

"They are," I sighed, "He told me. They are cousins."

"WHAT?!" the three sweet princes yelled at one time and I merely raised an eyebrow at this.

"Can't you tell? Miya hogging Makoto here is so similar to how Johnny hugs the life out of me. And when they are attached to one victim, they won't give up unless there is an amazing reason to do so," I rolled my eyes and then the three went with an 'oh' above their heads.

"That makes sense," Andou-kun tapped his chin, "When Ma-kun had to pry Koshiro-senpai off of him it took a lot of effort."

"He had to continuously say he wasn't interested," Hanabusa shrugged.

"Told you. Now wish me luck," I rolled my eyes in exhaustion to face a sparkly faced Johnny with stars and stripes in the background, almost like the American Revolution spirit we learned in World History last month.

"Won't you make me a cake? For our wedding? Huh, Ichigo-chan~?" he said this in Japanese just to make Makoto snap, and slam the door closed after him, a reluctant Chocolat having to break away from her piece of cake and follow her owner, yelling for him to come back.

"There will be no wedding, Johnny," I drawled emotionlessly, "I have been telling you this for the last two years."

Then Andou-kun and Hanabusa-san left the room and now I am stuck with Johnny, Maize and Vanilla.

"Why?!" he yelled.

"Johnny!" Maize yelled and I knew why. She never had to worry about me, but she had burnt her own partner into crisps along with Makoto for their lack of behavior whenever they came face-to-face over a war over me. She is a strict adherer to manners and anyone who acts brashly in front of her should hope they live next to a hospital or a beauty salon, to make sure their skin can go back to normal.

"I don't love you. Simple," I said, "And it has always been that way for the last two years."

"I love you! HE doesn't," Johnny gestured towards the door and meant Makoto.

"He does. But you really hurt him when you acted so conceited five minutes ago," I said, leaning against the wall, crossing my hands.

"He always gets EVERYTHING he wants, and I have to show you my love in the most affectionate way possible and I am not even close!" he wailed.

"Really? What do you see in me?" I decided to test him.

"Your smile, shiny long hair with lots of curls, that reminds me of Juuri Kuran from Vampire Knight, the first manga I read since I came to Japan!" his American blue eyes filled of sparkles and my stomach filled of disgust. I had to say, I do look like her. (A/N: Let's say she does look like Juuri for this short chapter story, okay?)

"What else?" I try to not let the disgust fill to the surface.

"Your petite body, flawless skin, pink luscious lips, amazing baking skills, artistic skills, we could be rich if we got married, Ichigo!" he knelt on one knee and opened a velvet box, making my worst fears come to life.

"Won't you marry me, Ichigo?"

The whole room stood still. But I knew better. He only loved my looks and skills. Which adds Johnny McBeal to the other lovesick disgusting boys that were from my childhood.

"No."

"Why not?!" Johnny exclaimed, shooting back on his two feet.

"It is because of this STUPID ring, isn't it?! Wait till I destroy it!" he tugged furiously at my thumb finger making tears spill at my eyes making me feel week.

But then again, Maize can be the best person in the world, right?

"Johnny…" a venomous purple aura surrounded her and I stuffed Vanilla in my pocket, and snatched my right hand with my ring out of Johnny's hand, holding it close to my heart. I hid the ring away so he couldn't take it away from me.

"WHAT THE FRICKIN' HELL YA DOIN? STEALIN A GIRL'S RING?! I'M GONNA TEACH YA MANNERS, YA LITTLE RUNT!" Maize's eyes became evil as she burnt Johnny to a crisp. She gave me a confident smirk, letting me go, while she taught her partner a lesson.

I nodded, tears still pricking at my eyes.

"You okay, Ichigo-chan?" Vanilla looked up at me, as I cried as I left the kitchen room.

I nod.

"You aren't fine," Vanilla insisted as she flew out of the pocket of my chef uniform and she put a hand on my forehead.

"I know," I mumbled, "That was the most terrifying thing I ever encountered in my life, Vanilla."

"I know that, Honey," Vanilla nodded and said, "But you better throw some sense into the blondie before he thinks you officially do not love him?"

"I do not love Johnny! Did he poison you too?!" I screamed, almost losing my mind. Maybe a new partner sounds TERRIFIC at this point…

"No not that egoistic maniac. I mean the other one, genius! Oh if I put it that way then it would sound like I am marching you back to Stars and Stripes boy. I meant Mr. Perfectionist," Vanilla looked at me with an apologetic smile.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"But I don't know where he is," I mumbled, clinging to a railway for support.

"Right here," a cold indifferent voice came from behind me.

"I am going to take this clue and leave. Come on Vanilla!" Chocolat beamed at us two, becoming totally out of character, making me bewildered. She is never nice unless she is scheming something. And something must make Vanilla crazy if she is willing to follow Chocolat all the way down to the doom of hell or something.

The two left and I seeped down to the floor, sobbing in my hands, totally worn out.

Warm hands encased me in a hug and I cried louder, after being terrified of the incident that took place in the kitchen.

"What happened, Ichigo?" he whispered.

I only dug in further into his chef's uniform and mumbled, "Sc-scary…"

He pressed me in closer and gasped when my ring wasn't there.

"Ichigo! Where is your ring?" he asked.

I sniffled and took out the ring from hiding and put it on my right thumb.

"There," I hiccup.

"What happened?" he asked me, a tone filled of genuine worry.

"Can you just hug me for five more minutes? I am tired and hungry," I hiccup.

"I will take you to my room. I can't leave you here," he shook his head. Then before I could question his moves he scooped me up in his arms and brought me to his dorm.

"Luckily Hanabusa is not here. He is too into perfecting a rose cake for you," he scowled.

"I won't eat it if that is what you are asking," I smile at him.

"Thank goodness," he sighs and I smile with him.

"Besides, I only like chocolate besides my specialty," I smile at him and my stomach growled in anticipation.

He smiled at me and unlocked the door, and locked it behind him. Setting me on a chair in the mini kitchen the dorms usually have, he made some hot chocolate by melting bars directly into it. He dipped a couple of strawberries into melt chocolate and served me with it.

When I ate the fruits and downed the warm drink in one go, he asked me again, "What happened?"

"You know that McBeal jerk?" I asked.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"He forced me into a marriage."

"He did WHAT?!" Makoto could have snapped a rock into fine powder with all the energy he had right now at this moment.

"To make things worse, Ma-kun, he tried to take my ring away from me. That is why I hid it," I told him as a matter-of-fact.

"I am going to drown him tomorrow," he mumbled, growing a dark aura again.

"Chill it, will you?" I said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Maize has THAT taken care of."

"Did he get out of line with her number one priorities of manners?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," I said, "She snapped finally when he made a lunge for my ring, right after he showed me his own as a proposal."

"Good. Remind me to thank her tomorrow," Makoto nodded, and I laughed.

For old time sake he reached over the table and twirled the silver ring that I adorned proudly on my right thumb.

"Your little sister hates me you know," Makoto stated.

"Are you scared of a thirteen year old?" I teased him.

"N-No," he stuttered.

"Sure~" I smirked.

"You are just like Vanilla sometimes," He said, "And you are sometimes like Chocolat the other."

"Same goes for you, you are completely like Chocolat. You need to learn some more from my Sweets Spirit," I smirk at Makoto.

"Learn how to be pudgy?" he drawled and to that I gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Um, no. What I meant was how to be a little playful sometimes," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't need to when you are the epitome of childishness," he teased, and I stuck out my tongue to prove my childishness.

"I'm a child and I am proud of it," I smirk, and twirl my spoon around in my empty cup for good measure making Makoto roll his eyes.

Then the most indescribable even happened. Makoto went down on one knee as well and unlike Johnny, gracefully smiled at me before opening the box. But the unique diamond ring wasn't the thing that caught my attention like it did to most girls.

"Amano Ichigo, I loved you the very day we met, and felt agonized that I didn't see you until nine years later. Now for two years I fell in love with you even deeper as we worked side by side, and hereby ask, will you marry me?" He asked, smiling at me with this smile he never shown to anyone before, making me feel a little happy with myself.

Tears dripped down, and he braced himself for the ultimate rejection.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and softly whispered, "I thought you would never ask, Makoto."

"So is this a…"

"Yes."

The moment felt so light, as Makoto who was the person to never, ever, ever, ever cry, broke down. He chuckled, cried, and hiccupped as he tightly embraced me in a huge hug.

"W-Will we make sweets together in the future?" I asked through tears of happiness.

"We will. You don't know how much I asked for this moment, Ichigo," he tenderly stroked my hair down.

"And now I will make sure you know I love you forever. Now and always, Ma-kun," I added, for the sake of the childhood nickname.

"It sounds so peaceful when you say my name like that," he hugs me tighter.

I smile, through my tears.

Breaking apart our tight hug, he slips the ring on my wedding finger and presses his lips to it.

"And wait till I put on the real wedding ring on there," Makoto smiled at me, "THEN it will look complete."

I smile and climb into his arms again.

"Thank you, Ma-kun."

"No, thank YOU, Ichigo."

I saw those two chibis right outside the window, flashing pictures with heavenly tiny cameras. Had Chocolat and Vanilla's plan not had a positive outcome, I would tell Maize to burn them into crisps along with Johnny.

.

.

.

_Next chappie is the last one! Thank you YM fans for cheering me on! :P_


	5. Burn 5

[Five Years Later]

Ichigo sighed as she patiently waited for the cake she put in the oven to be done. Meanwhile, two little children were just scurrying around, not heeding to the advice their mother gave them.

"Yana, Kaoru!" Ichigo yelled to her two children and they stood still like soldiers.

"Yes, mother," they sheepishly dipped their heads in embarrassment, and Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Just what are you two doing?" Ichigo asked.

"He started it!" Yana pointed to her brother and he gave her the evil eye.

_Ding!_

The oven went off, and Ichigo sighed as she took a smaller and a larger cylindrical cake out of the oven and placed them on top of each other, all while saying, "Well, stop it. I have to make a special cake today and if you mess it up, I don't think the newlywed couple would be happy campers or not."

"Yeah, Kaoru, seal your piehole will ya?" Yana glared at Kaoru who glared right on back.

The door opened and Makoto came in to see his children fighting.

"Ichigo? What happened in here?" Makoto gave his wife a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know. A tornado, that's what happened," Ichigo snorted while continuing to apply icing the cake while Vanilla nodded in approval.

Makoto chuckled and said, "I will get started on the white chocolate before a tsunami strikes the earth."

"Good idea," Ichigo nodded as she and her husband started on the wedding cake.

"Wish I can make a cake that good," Kaoru started dreamily.

"Yeah well, it surely won't come with just daydreaming, idiot," Yana glared at her brother, who just glared back.

"You two, cut it! Look, Aunt Yamagishi is going to come over later, and I don't think she wants to see the two of you fighting over something seemingly silly," Ichigo chided her two children, and their eyes lit up when they heard their favorite aunt was going to come. They ran out the door without a word of complaint.

"Lemon's coming?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Ichigo smiled, "I called her because I knew those two would fight. It worked."

"Well at least we can get this cake done, right?" Makoto smiled at his wife.

Ichigo smiled right back and said, "Yeah."

oOo

"Thank you for your business! Come again!" Ichigo smiled as the parents of the bride and groom happily picked up the cake.

"I enjoy making wedding cakes…" Ichigo sighed as she took off her chef's hat.

"Ours was the best," Makoto smiled his wife as he took off his.

"We made it ourselves," Ichigo smiled at the faint memory.

"Lemon and Kana and Rumi were fighting over who could make our wedding cake, but we eventually made the cake to shut them up," Ichigo grinned in fondness of the memory.

A silence moved on the two when Makoto said, "Oh yeah, here's the mail."

"Oh my goodness, we have mail," Ichigo laughed.

"We are professional patisseries. Of course we have mail," Makoto shot her a look of mock annoyance, one to which Ichigo laughed at.

"Junk…junk…junk…a cordial wedding invitation?" Ichigo's eyebrow rose in interest.

"Let's open it and see," Makoto grinned.

"Okay…" Ichigo sent her husband a look of uncertainty and opened the elegant envelope. Skimming over the contents inside sent her into a laughing fit to the point she banged her hand on the counter. Makoto raised an eyebrow and now was curious why his wife was laughing all over the place now.

"Did someone give you a personality swap or did Vanilla officially rub off on you?" Makoto scoffed.

"L-Lemon and J-Johnny, they are getting married!" Ichigo thrust the envelope in his hands and Makoto didn't believe that the unseemly pair would finally butter up to each other.

When he saw his wife was right, he chuckled along with her.

"Who knew those two would finally get together?" Ichigo wiped away her tears of mirth.

"Heaven knows," Makoto shrugged and in all honesty, he didn't know. He knew his kouhai as the one who wasn't easily influenced by looks and charms, like all the time she would directly insult Hanabusa's charming looks and everything, like Ichigo. He thought a girl like her would have no emotions for a guy like Johnny who keeps trying to prove Americans superior to Japanese.

"I am pretty sure she didn't fall for his looks, Makoto, Lemon is not that kind of girl," Ichigo looked at him with a smile, "She knows what she is doing if she said 'yes' to his proposal."

"His second proposal, remember?" Makoto said as a matter of fact.

Ichigo groaned and put a hand on her forehead as if she were sick, "Don't remind me of that awful day, Makoto."

Makoto grinned, knowing his wife hated the American guy to the core.

"He better treat Lemon correctly," Ichigo stated firmly.

"Or else?" Makoto mocked.

"Is this a challenge, Ma-kun?" Ichigo raised a fist with a glint in her eyes.

"You know, you sure do hit like a girl," Makoto grinned.

"Aw, thank you honey," Ichigo beamed at her husband, startling him considerably, "You could too if you hit a little bit harder."

"Don't underestimate her, she hits hard."

The pair swiveled around to see Lemon Yamagishi in her blonde pigtails high in the air and she was wearing a detective looking outfit with huge shades.

"How suspicious," Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Lemon, sweetheart, why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I do not want to be discovered. You should take care of yourself. You are more famous than I am as of now," Lemon looked at her senpai with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about me," Ichigo ruffled Lemon's hair, making her smile only when her favorite senpai did it.

"What did you mean by 'don't underestimate her'?" Makoto air-quoted Lemon with his fingers.

"She can beat up boys for all I have seen. You know, Johnny goes on and on about how much she looks like Juuri Kuran from Vampire Knight. Haven't you read that manga?" Lemon smirked at Makoto.

"No, why…?" Makoto sweat dropped.

"Well if there is something you should know about Juuri Kuran from Vampire Knight is that she is a strong lady who can beat up multiple people even in her weak state. Johnny for once had a good eye when he related Ichigo to Juuri. Everything matches: the looks and attitude and strength. Though he was just being a hare brain and relating looks when he made the stupid connection," Lemon tsk'ed sadly.

Makoto paled.

"Are you jealous?" Ichigo laughed.

"Ugh, I do not know how I fell in love with Stars and Stripes boy," Lemon scoffed.

"That is Vanilla's nickname for him," Ichigo noted.

"Well I am going to borrow it. Do I need to pay her?" Lemon smirked.

"No. You want to eat something?" Ichigo asked.

"The usual," Lemon sighed.

"Strawberry shortcake?" Ichigo clarified with her.

"No, a glass of milk."

"Ouch, just asking kouhai. What's up with you? You seem snappier today than usual. Normally you would say yes," Ichigo winced as she slipped up a strawberry shortcake for her younger classmate.

Lemon sighed.

"My fiancé is going on a sweet rampage and is right now criticizing a local sweets shop and saying how American pastry shops do a much better job," Lemon shook her head and said, "He was going to drag me along with him but then I found your call this morning a good escape."

"The nerve of that guy," Makoto grumbled and Ichigo nodded.

"I have no idea what he is thinking," Lemon shook her head.

"I know," Ichigo sighed and said, "Well you do know you agreed to babysit our children for us."

"I did not," Lemon paled but then smirked, "If it is about you two going lovey dovey and having a third one running about the house then by all means, go out and have an evening to yourselves."

Makoto flushed being one of the pair who easily broke out into a full-blown blush when the pair was prodded with a teasing remark. It takes much more than that to make Ichigo embarrassed lest should she blush a little. Ichigo smiled and then said, "Highly doubt that. Yana and Kaoru are enough for me."

Lemon rolled her eyes and ate the last of her cake, burping un-lady likely and saying, "Sure whatever you say, senpai. But I know I will be right in the end."

"Uh-huh," Ichigo nodded sarcastically. Then at the perfect moment, the door burst open.

"Auntie!" Kaoru dove into a head-butt hug, making Lemon laugh.

"Easy child, that tickles," Lemon laughed.

"Hey, nosy, we both agreed that I would get the first hug," Yana glared at her brother and yanked her out of Lemon's hands, making the pigtailed girl laugh even more.

"Well it is best if I take your second. Heaven knows if Kaoru might go in for a second tackle," Yana sighed and delicately gave Lemon a hug, who hugged affectionately back.

"You know what? Take the evening off. I will switch the sign. You two obviously need some warming up," Lemon smirked at Ichigo, knowing perfectly well that the two were obviously doing fine in their relationship. Before the pair could object their children started smirking.

"Yeah, mom and dad. Go on, and don't come back until you had fun," Kaoru smirked.

"He doesn't know that has a secondary meaning, but on the lighter side, I agree with my idiotic brother," Yana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, perverted sister," Kaoru glared back, and Yana promptly hit him on the upside of the head.

"Hey cut it out!" Lemon tore the two apart.

"Go before I change my mind, senpais."

Makoto and Ichigo laughed as they both took their coats and stepped into the cheery air of February.

"Well, got the rest of the evening off," Ichigo trailed off.

"What to do, what to do," Makoto trailed off, "This was so sudden."

"I agree. And what did she mean by 'warm up'? We obviously aren't like those couples who don't do too well together," Ichigo scoffed.

"Ugh, sometimes that girl is unpredictable," Makoto grumbled.

"Hmm…why don't we go to that lake? I want to go there and sit and enjoy," Ichigo visibly relaxed at the scene.

"Sure," Makoto smiled.

The pair went to the lake, and sat on the bench, with Makoto wrapping an arm around Ichigo's arm.

"I really did it. I reached my dream," Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, you can finally make people smile and laugh with just one bite of your creations," Makoto smiled at his wife, "You know your dream was really touching."

"Thanks," Ichigo smiled, "I just thought I wanted everyone else to feel the same happiness I feel when I ate grandma's sweets."

"And now they can. And we accomplished another dream," Makoto lifted Ichigo's right hand and his eyes rested on the thumb where the ring lay, a silver ring with a single vanilla flower.

"We have our own shop together," Ichigo smiled, "But I will never take it off."

"I can't believe the ring still fits your right thumb after all these years," Makoto smiled in awe, "I thought you might have moved the ring to another finger or possibly had the ring re-sized just to fit the thumb or something by now. It really is a miracle."

"I would never do that. I am always a child, I guess," Ichigo smiled.

"You know, fate really is funny," Makoto smiled at me, and she knew what he meant by this.

"For several reasons, you mean," Ichigo smiled.

"Yep," Makoto looked at the scenery, "Who knew we would end up together?"

"Fate did. It was woven from birth," Ichigo smiled.

"I would have it no other way," Makoto chuckled.

"I really think I am lucky. Or else I would've end up with Johnny with a terrible life by now," Ichigo chided her husband.

"Don't remind me of that day," Makoto squeezed his eyes shut and opened them after remembering the painful memory five years ago in the kitchen of St. Marie's.

The memory of Johnny barging in and swiping the cake and pressuring Ichigo into marrying him and trying to rip the ring off her finger, making her cry.

Thousands of times Makoto wanted to throttle the American guy no matter how much he apologized. Johnny had pushed Ichigo to the limit when she was in tears and the hot trails cutting down her cheeks burned a hole in his memory and the image stung in his brain. He just couldn't let it go, when he didn't see the ring on her hand, he knew something was wrong. He was secretly glad when she hid it so he couldn't really yank it away from her forever.

"Makoto?" Ichigo waved a hand in front of his face, "On what world are you in?"

"A scary one," he admitted.

"Why?" Ichigo hugged him, "You know I hate it when you are in pain."

"I was just remembering, that memory…from five years ago…" he whispered and hugged his wife against him, not wanting to let go of her.

"Well it is all over and done with," her indifferent tone threw him off.

"How can you be willing to forget it?" Makoto asked her, surprised.

"Because if I keep remembering the horrible scene, Johnny might take it to his head that I made a big mistake five years ago and I might love him after all the horrible things he did, and might try his best to make me jealous with Lemon-chan. I honestly do not know how those two got together, but I want him to know that I honestly do not love him and if I told him that, I would be hurting both of you."

"How?" Makoto asked his wife.

"I would be hurting you because I am not returning your feelings like I should be. I am hurting Johnny by showing him false love when in reality I do not love him, and do know, truth always surfaces," Ichigo smiles, "And I am glad I didn't fight my true feelings."

Makoto smiled and instantly knew she was the one for him all along.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Out of all the things that fate could do, I am very much grateful for one event that fate herself could organize."

"Oh? And what would that be, Makoto?"

"I am glad, we met, as children, on that one sad day, at the playground."

"I am really glad we met. Now we can put the past behind and it can all burn and we can all start anew," Ichigo smiled serenely.

The chocolatier and vanilla expert leaned for a kiss, underneath the colorful sunset of Paris, in the lovely wind of February, and sparkling shine of the lake.

The past was burned, and the present and future built and rose from the ashes.

_-finalmente-_


End file.
